It is known that the aerodynamic configuration of an aircraft corresponds to a particular combination of positions of mobile members of an aircraft, such as the landing gear or aerodynamic surfaces arranged on the wings (flaps, ailerons, spoilers, . . . ), the aerodynamic characteristics of the aircraft depend upon. From document WO-2007/074173, means for monitoring landing flaps of a wing profile of an aircraft are known, and from document FR-2899405, means for automatically controlling spoilers are known.
Usually, when designing the aerodynamic configurations of an aircraft, the aim is to optimise fineness, i.e. the ratio of the airlift to the drag, for takeoff. In contrast, for an approach phase, the goal is to achieve maximum airlift.
Upon designing aerodynamic configurations, it is therefore required to select a priori desired parameters for optimisation. In accordance, an optimum operation is not ensured in all flight phases.